Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device preventing a residue defect and a short circuit defect of lines.
Description of the Related Art
Various flat panel displays (FPDs) have replaced heavier and larger cathode ray tubes (CRTs). Examples of the flat panel display include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP) and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
In more detail, an OLED display is a self-emission display device configured to emit light by exciting an organic compound. The OLED display does not require a backlight unit used in a liquid crystal display and thus has a thin profile and lightness in weight and a simpler manufacturing process. The OLED display can be also manufactured at a low temperature and has a fast response time of 1 ms or less, low power consumption, a wide viewing angle, and a high contrast.
Further, the OLED display includes a light emitting layer formed of an organic material between a first electrode serving as an anode and a second electrode serving as a cathode. The OLED display forms hole-electron pairs, excitons, by combining holes received from the first electrode and electrons received from the second electrode inside the light emitting layer and emits light by energy generated when the excitons return to a ground level.
In addition, the OLED display includes a display area, in which an image is implemented through a plurality of pixels, and a non-display area positioned outside the display area. In the non-display area, a plurality of lines used to supply various signals to the plurality of pixels of the display area are disposed. In particular, the plurality of lines are generally made using metals having a low resistance, but the lines on the same layer occupy a large area of the bezel.
The OLED display uses the anode as the line of the non-display area, so as to decrease the bezel of the non-display area. However, when an anode layer is patterned, a residue of the anode remains. Thus, as shown in FIG. 1, a short circuit defect is generated between the residue of the anode and layers stacked on the residue of the anode due to the residue problem of the anode pattern, thereby reducing the reliability of the OLED display.